


I know it's crazy to believe in silly things.

by WeyHeyForGayHey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Boys Being Cute, Car Accident, Disability, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Smut, blowjob, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeyHeyForGayHey/pseuds/WeyHeyForGayHey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had never asked for this. He didn't want life to be this complicated. All it took was one stupid mistake, one drunken car ride to permanently take away his sight. </p><p>(Or the one where Michael loses his sight in a car accident and Luke just wants to help. And maybe he does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it's crazy to believe in silly things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it!
> 
> In this fic Luke is 15 and Michael is 17 so if you're not okay with that then I'd suggest not reading this. 
> 
> Title is from the song High Hopes by Kodaline. 
> 
> If you want me to write more please leave a comment. Thank you!
> 
> Also the chapter will get longer, this is just a little taster!

Michael had never asked for this. He didn't want life to be this complicated. All it took was one stupid mistake, one drunken car ride to permanently take away his sight. 

If you'd asked him now if he could go back in time and change anything of course he would say yes, unfortunately life wasn't that kind. Especially to him. 

Michael could still remember waking and trying to open his eyes, only to find there was some form of bandage covering them. He had panicked immediately trying to get up only to feel a pair of hands on his chest keeping him down. A moment later his mum had leaned down and started whispering in his ear, begging him to calm down. 

He instantly stopped thrashing around but his hands were still shaking and he still felt completely numb. His mum sits down next to him and had calmly explained that he was in a car accident and had lost his sight and his best friend, Jack, unfortunately hadn't made it. Michael didn't cry, couldn't even if he wanted to, his mind was trying to process so much at once to the point where he couldn't feel any of it. 

He had to stay in hospital for a few more weeks for further tests and rest. The only thing that was on his mind was that night. How Jack had suggested they call a cab from the party but Michael had insisted he was sober enough to drive. He wasn't. It was all his fault. 

It was Michael's first day back at school and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He already knew the whispers he would get, not only about the fact he was now blind but also the fact it was his fault his friend had died in the accident that night. He knew he deserved whatever he would get. 

They had asked a kid from Michael's class to help him out for the first few weeks, just while he got used to everything again. He knew it would be Ashton, they weren't exactly friends but they were civil, giving each other small smiles as they passed by in the hall. 

He waited by his locker, that the teacher had assisted him to, waiting for Ashton to come and get him to take him to his first class. He didn't have to wait long before he heard light footsteps coming up behind him and a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. 

"Hi?" It came out more of a question than a greeting, and it certainly didn't sound like Ashton. 

"Hey. Who is it?" Michael was panicking slightly now, he didn't like the idea of Ashton having to look after him, never mind someone he didn't know. 

"It's Luke, Luke Hemmings. I'm Ashton's brother, he's off sick today so he asked if I'd help you" 

Luke. Michael vaguely knew who he was, had said a brief 'hello' to him a few times. All he really knew about him is that of course he was Ashton's brother and that he was in the grade 2 years below Michael. 

"Okay listen Luke, I really appreciate the offer but I'll tell you what I told the headmaster, I don't need anybody's help. I've been attending this school for 6 years so I think I can manage perfectly fine on my own" and honestly Michael didn't mean to be a dick, he was just so sick and tired of people treating him like a child. Like he couldn't do anything for himself. He quickly grabbed the books from his locker and began walking in what he hoped was the right direction. 

He only made it a couple of steps before he tripped over a backpack someone had left lying around and landed flat on his front. His sunglasses and his books falling and scattering somewhere in front of him. 

He felt a few tears begin to pool in his eyes, from embarrassment more than anything. He could hear a few snickers and a few quiet gasps and he knew at least a dozen people must have seen that happen. He must have only been laying there for a few seconds before he felt a comforting hand on his back. 

"Oh god, Michael. Are you okay? Here let me help you" the words were tumbling out of Luke's mouth before Michael could even respond. Luke put his hands on Michael's arms and helped pull him to his feet. Luke then loved and a minute later Michael felt a pair of sunglasses being pressed into his hand, which Michael immediately put back on. 

"I'll carry your books for you, let's go" then Luke really surprised Michael by clasping their hands together and slowly pulling Michael down the hallway. They were only walking for a minute or so before they came to a stop. 

"Here's we go Michael, the door is just a step to your right. I'll meet you here right after class okay?" 

All Michael could do is nod his head, too overwhelmed with it all to speak. Luke gave Michael's hand one last squeeze and handed Michael his books before walking away down the hall. 

Although Michael wouldn't admit it, it felt nice to hold hands with Luke.


End file.
